


Dream Stuff

by ChrysanthemumRose



Category: Dog with a Blog
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumRose/pseuds/ChrysanthemumRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters just kind of have sex and this is going to be really stupid, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this show but this idea came to me and I couldn't just ignore it so, yeah. I really rushed the ending but I had to finish this, I'm sorry, this is so bad.

Avery was awakened very strange noises. It sounded like Chloe and Stan were were moaning and grunting and shouting as if they were having sex. "You feel so good and big and hot inside me." But she could be hearing noises like that because they wouldn't be making those sorts of noises. "I want to put puppies inside you, sexy little bitch." No, if those were real noises other people would be hearing them, someone else would have put a stop to it. But there was only one way to immediately convince herself that she was just imagining crazy bullshit. She had to go down and see the living room empty and silent. "It's like I was born just to be filled by you."

When Avery got far enough down the stairs that she could see into the living room she saw that Chloe was on the floor and Stan was on top of her. 'Fuck, they're actually going at it,' Avery thought. Stan was pounding Chloe's little preteen pussy as hard as he could go. Chloe bucked back with every thrust, taking the full length of his long dog cock inside her. She was like a little bitch in heat, getting fucked for the first time and enjoying every bit of it. Even when Stan would scratch her it didn't hurt, it just heightened the pleasure. Then Avery was right next to them. "Stan, why are you doing this? You can't fuck her and someone will hear you."

"Oh, Avery, you're just jealous, you want to be my little fuckbitch too," Stan said and after one last thrust he pulled out of the sexy little pussy he was fucking. Since she wasn't be fucked anymore Chloe could no longer take the pleasure she was feeling and she collapsed on the floor with dog cum leaking out of her pretty little girl vagina. "Come on, get down here and suck my cock, bitch." Avery couldn't resist, his penis was so big and she wanted it inside her and it looked even more appealing because it had just been inside her little step-sister's vagina. She got down on the floor and crawled underneath Stan. His cock was so big and wet and it felt good just to hold it in her hands. Just holding and licking that big long dog cock felt amazing. "Take it in your mouth, bitch, I will bite you." She took his big red cock in her mouth as far as she could but only half of it would go down her throat it was so long. "Now get up, I'm going in, bitch."

Avery got up on her hands and knees and presented her ass to Stan. He mounted her and shoved his long red dog cock as deep as it would go in her vagina. He even put the knot in her. "Oh, it hurts so good," Avery moaned.

"I'm gonna fill you up like you're a real breeding bitch," Stan whispered in her ear. Since he was knotted in her he couldn't really thrust in and out of her, he had to just sort of move around inside. Avery was feeling so good getting fucked by her dog even though she knew it was wrong. She knew that a good girl like her shouldn't let a dog fuck her but it felt so good having Stan inside her, she loved the feeling of being owned and used by her dog and being his little fucktoy.

"Okay, get ready," Stan grunted. Even though he'd just cum inside Chloe a couple minutes before he still pumped a bunch of cum into Avery's pussy. Getting filled up with dog cum made Avery feel both filthy and defiled and also perfect and fulfilled. She turned around and gently held Stan's head in her hands.

"I lov-" Avery bolted upright in her bed. "Oh, man, it was a dream. Just a vivid dream. No more smoothies and Animal Planet before bed for me."

XXXXX

 When Avery finished getting a drink in the bathroom she heard Chloe shouting in her room. "Lick my shoes, worm," Chloe shouted. 'Oh please, no,' Avery thought. She went to Chloe's room, afraid of what she would find there. 

Chloe was wearing leather knee-high boots with lacy stockings and a leather garter belt. She had leather crotchless panties and she was holding a riding crop. Her one pointy high-heel was on Tyler's neck and he was down licking her other boot. "Slave, you're such a disgusting little faggot, holy shit," Chloe said while smacking his back with her little whip. 

"Chloe,  stop, you shouldn't be doing this," Avery said.

"Avery,  shut up and get on the floor," Chloe demanded. Avery tried to disobey but Chloe's voice was so firm she couldn't help but obey. "Now put your hands behind your back, you stupid little whore." Chloe tied Avery's hands behind her back. "Now turn over slave," she said to Tyler. 

"Can I fuck your pussy now, mistress?" Tyler asked. Chloe stomped on his balls, her heel going right through one of his balls. 

"Just shut up, you little shit," Chloe snarled. She grabbed a strap-on and put it on his face. She rode the dildo on his mouth, bouncing up and down on his face. "Whore, get your pussy over here." Avery walked over and put her pussy in front of Chloe's face. Chloe started out licking but then she bit Avery's little clitty, hard. Avery fell down to her knees and cried out in pain. "Fucking hell, I didn't even bite you that hard," Chloe said, still bouncing on Tyler's face.

Avery got back to her feet and- Tyler sat up in bed. "Okay, that was a really weird dream, I've gotta stop watching weird porn before bed".(but he continued to watch weird porn before bed)

XXXXX

On his way back to bed after jerking off Tyler noticed the door to his parents' room was open. He could see that Avery and Chloe were in bed with their father but Tyler knew better than to interrupt their lovemaking sessions.

Bennett James enjoyed having sex with his sexy little daughters and he liked it even better when he made his ugly bitch wife watch. He'd been playing with little Chloe since she was barely 2 years old. It's why his first wife left him, she was jealous because Chloe was sexier than her but when she realized she couldn't find any sucker to take care of her because she was ugly and old she killed herself. But now he had TWO little daughters to play with.

Bennett fucked Chloe first. He had her crouch down on his dick and take him as far as she could go. Ellen just sat in the corner and cried because she knew she could never satisfy her husband. Chloe was still too small for her to take his whole dick but she tried her best and he quickly came inside her. Avery got down on all fours and Bennett fucked her hard from behind. When he came inside her he hoped she'd get pregnant. He thought about how great it would be to raise his daughter's child who would also be his child and it wouldn't even be real incest because she's not his real daughter.

Bennett drifted off to sleep with his beautiful naked daughters snuggled up against him. When he woke up in the morning there were no beautiful girls next to him, only his old crusty wife; no possibility of a not-really-incestuous pregnancy, it had only been a dream. 'Only a beautiful dream,' he thought.


End file.
